No color
by Zk-ikutofan
Summary: amu hinamori gets excepted to the perfect school meets the perfect guy and gets the perfect friends but what happens when shes not placed in a color group for school AMUTO lov my crapy sumeries
1. Chapter 1

Seiyo High isn't your ordinary high school it is a high school for the wealthy, rich, famous, genius, and then me. I;m Hinimori Amu and I honestly have no clue how I ended up at this school. My family has your average income but a little better because my dad owns a local magazine that he takes pictures for then my mom writes the stories.. So on the last day of my ninth grade school year my homeroom teacher walks in practically bouncing of the walls and hands me a letter. It said _Dear Ms Hinimori we are pleased to inform you that you have been excepted to Seiyo high for your tenth grade school year. Please come to the main campus office on June 15 for your placement and personality exams. Sincerely the head master._ Ok so 1 I never applied to another school. 2 why the f#$k do I need a personality exam. And 3 yes I finally get to leave this hell hole. Ok so I might have screamed the least part out loud but who cares. So my parents were so exited because I got in to a prestigious school for free I might add, and they kept chanting that I was cool and spicy this cool and spicy that I mean really get a friggen life. But any ways I was so exited but I wouldn't show it because I have to be the grown up around here.

_time skip to June 15_

I was so exited i mean i didn't want to look to fancy but i really didn't want to look like a slob either so i war tight jean caprices and a low cut pink top with a black cammy under it. So any ways when i got their the place was huge and by huge i mean oh my god this place is so giant that 28 elephants could fit through the front door at once. but any ways i put on my facade and walked in staying calm _on the outside_ when i got in side i left my parents to do paperwork with the secretarys and whent to the back office to take my placement exams.

_ 2 hours later _

I finished all the exams really quickly and according to the school in the fastest time they've ever seen. the lady took my tests to a back room and then came back a few minutes later with a paper that said how i did on it and i got a 100% on every subject which i had no clue how i did that because i suck at English and just guessed at that hole test but you know I may as well take the good things that I get. But I may have spoke to soon because the next thing i new the same lady was dragging me to the back room for what appeared to be the personality portion of the tests. When we got back there she strapped me up to this lie detector thingy and asked me a thousand questions (literally). at the end the lady explained to me that once all the new and old students results were in they compiled every one into four groups the purples, blues, oranges, and greens. then at the end of July every one gets their letters saying what group there in and the color of your uniform depends on what group your in (the uniforms are your group's color and black). She also told me something strange which was that purples cant date blues because in the past the to groups have had really bad rivalries because of it. When we left every thing was set and i was soooo exited about July I couldn't wait to see what group i was in.

_August 1_

My summer just flew by except for the last few weeks of July when i was so exited about getting my letter and nothing ever came i called the school 20 times and every time they said the same thing _were sorry mam but there is nothing we can do if you still don't have a letter by the first day of school just stop in the office before homeroom and we'll sort things out then bye _and hung up you know i would have sworn that that speech was rehearsed a bit too much. so now what am i supposed to do school starts tomorrow and i don't have a uniform to were or a class schedule i don't even know where my homeroom is. oh well I'll worry about it tomorrow

* * *

yay my first chapter is done so now i have a question for it and if i don't get a good answer you don't get and update you **can** submit more than one answer

which weighs more a pound of butter or a pound of feathers?


	2. Chapter 2

Yay chapter two is finally here and i would like to thank all of my fantastic fans...

**Tama - chan**

** servant-of-hatred **

**stealthy Ninja **

**Yuuki-samma-13** yay you answered the question but i'l use it again because not enough people answered it

you guys totally rock and i cant wait for reviews so here it is

Yoru: ZK owns absolutely nothing used in this chapter except a pair of totally awesome shoes

* * *

previously _oh well I'll worry about it tomorrow_

_First day of school_Amus POV_

"Amu get up"

"ZZZZZ"

"Amu get up now"

"ZZZZZ" i continue to sleep or at least try

Its the first day of school get your lasy ass out of bed"

"ZZZ"

"Oh my god amu look theirs a sexy blue haired guy on your balcony"

"What were" i jump out of bed and look over but there was no guy... grr you win this round mom

"oh it must hav been my eyes playing tricks on me but now that your up get dressed or you'll be late for school" then she walks away god she is so evil but yet again she is my mo so ya you really can't argue with that logic now can you

_20 min later_

I ran down stairs still buttoning my shirt because i had absolutely no clue what to wear since well you no i NEVER GOT A UNIFORM god that so annoying but i got over it and int he end went that a black button down shirt that hugged my curves(what ever curves i have cuz i don't see them) and have the first few buttons undone a neon pink tie that matched my hare then black skinny jeans that had a couple random pieces of pink reflective tape on them then my black monotone converses with neon pink shoe laces(**got the same shoes and laces**) and to finish it off 2 black X clips

I ran out the door and grabbed my messenger bag and a banana while yelling bye to my family. then i kept running down the side walk al the way to my new school which by the way is 3 times farther away than my old one but hey i honestly can't complain. so kept on running and five minutes later i can finally see the school and stop running

ok amu now just calm down you can do this i said to my self as i put on a confident look and walked on to the school grounds and when i got there god all mighty did i stand out i was neon pink in a swarm of dark purple,green,blue, and orange. I wwas getting stares from every direction and you could here the rumors starting already oh the joy of high school.

When i finally reached the actual school building i remembered how huge this place is and was so thankful that there were signs(sorta like the ones in air ports) so followed the signs and am now standing out side of the main offices where that annoying secretary on the phone always told me to go. I stand here for about a minuet before finally putting my hand on the door handle turning it and walking in to see the lady that had given me all the tests she was typing furiously on her computer and then when she heard the door close looked up.

"Ah you must be Miss Himamori"

"Actually it's Hinamori and yah I am"

" oh very good then I'll page the head master and let him know that you're here" pushes intercom button " excuse me Mr head master Mrs hinamori is here."

there was a pause for a few seconds the you heard a strong male voice say ah good, good send her in"

"you may go in now" the woman told me going back to her computer

"Thanks" i said automatically then walked over to the door that said head master took a few deep breaths and walked in _here I go_

When I got in there was a man sitting there with dark purple hair and slightly lighter purple eyes "Hello I am head master Fujisaki"

I bowed and said "hello sir I am Amu hinamori and I was told to come here because I never recieved a color grouping"

"Ah yes I know who you are please take a seat and let me explain a few things"

"thank you" I replied taking the seat opposite the head masters desk

"now lets start with your test scores Miss hinamori you have managed to get a perfect score on every one of your written exams their for from a learning point of view we cannot place you in a group"

he paused

"second of all your personality test were extraordinary because you seem to excel equally at every one of the categories so we have realized that our traditional systems of placing people will not work for you and instead you will complete three new tests to see wich group you will best fit in to."

" ok so what are my tests"

" you three tests are quite simple there will be an athletic test, a cooking test, and a artistic test they were chosen by the teachers as the three things they think best describe you according to those tests"

"Ok then so which test is first and when do i start"

"Ah yes strait to the point I see well that's a good skill so yes your first test will be athletics and it will start in two hours so good luck and have fun with it"

Ah yes the infamous have fun with it aka this will not be a ckae walk oh well here i go...

* * *

Ya Chap 2 is finally done and yay I have reviews so pwease answer this question or absolutely no updates this was your only free-be chapter

**WHICH ONE WEIGHS MORE A POUND OF BUTTER OR A POUND OF FEATHER**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**v**

**push the button  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**This Chapter Is Dedicated To ANGEL LILITH A Fantastic Author And Person Who Died At Too Young Of A Age please visit her page**

* * *

_Previously_

_Ah yes the infamous have fun with it aka this will not be a cake walk oh well here i go..._

_Amu's POV_

I left the head masters office and walked out to the secretary to find out were I needed to go for the next test

"Ah miss hinamori"

"yes"

"the head master asked me to give you these gym cloths and a map of the school"

"thanks,...were do i need to go"

"oh right, you should just head straight all the way down this hall then you will see the gym straight ahead you can change in the girls locker room"

"Thanks" I grabbed the map and cloths then left the office. I swear that that secretary is just a bit to chipper for me i mean how exited can a person get over giving a poor girl directions to the gym. as if right on cue i walk in to the door at the end of the hall labeled gym wow that's not obvious or anything. Once opened the door i looked around.

"Holy Shit"

"Ya I know what you mean" said a a tall woman with long brown hair and a gym type jump suit

"um hi"

"Oh ya introductions... my name is coach Sanjo but you can just call me coach I will be your gym teacher and also the person judging your first test so ms. hinamori why don't you go through that door over there to the locker room and get changed while I go set some stuff up you can wait over on the bleachers when you are finished"

"k i think i can handle that coach" I said and walked over to the locker rooms to change

_time skip(to laisy to write her changing)_

I walked over to the bleachers and sat down to wait for coach to finish with what ever the heck she was doing so I decided to look around and finally realized just how big this place realy is there is a high and low bar in the corner a balance beam and bunch of other gymnastics stuff not to far from that and then closest to me there was a basket ball court with weights and work out stuff on a really far away wall.

I sat there for a few more minutes just looking around when i suddenly remember Ran and how she always used to cheer for me and help me out...

_Flash Back Normal POV 7th grade_

_"Go Go Amu-Chan_ _Go Go Amu-Chan __Go Go Amu-Chan __Go Go Amu-Chan" ran kept cheering while dancing around amu's head_

_Amu was in her school finals for gymnastics and it was her last event the high bar. ran told her earlier that since this was the finals she wanted Amu to do this on her own without a character change. Amu had done good in all her previousevents and was now tied with another girl in her class for first place._

_Amu ran as fast as she could towrds the bars and jumped up and grabbed them doing a few simple spins before getting into her rutine that she had spent all month practicing with Ran at the and when she jumped down she slipped a bit on her landing and nit quite sticking it but other than that is went flawlessly,_

_"yay Amu-chan I new you could do it" ran cheered while dooing cartwheels arouln the benches she was now sitting oon._

_"don't cheer for my victory yet this isn't over yet" amu said watching her competitor get ready. as the other girl walked up to the bar and started her routine amu began to cheer for her because the girl was realy good and amu knew that no matter what she did her best. when the other girl finished her routine she landed perfectly and every one burst into applause for her including amu who was probably the loudest of themall._

_At the award seramony amu got second and the other girl got first but amu smiled the whole time knowing she did her best. after the ceremony Ran ran up to her and hugged her tigh she told amu_

_"amu you have found this part of your would be self you were a great athlete,sportsmen, and cheerer and i don't think you need me any more so congradulations amu good buy and you know that I will always be in your heart," after that Rans egg apeared and she waved goo bye to her sisters miki and sue then she went into her egg that glowed a blinding pink color and went into her chest were her heart is._

_Amu's POV Present_

I do miss her but I know that she is still with me

"Oh Amu there you are" yelled coach walking in with a large bucket of hand chalk

"ya im here and ready for my test" i yell running over to her

"ok so you are going to be doing the bars because i didnt have time to get the supplies for anything else so go ahead whenever you want to" coach said as she laid down the chalk bucket

"Hai" i went over and chalked up getting ready to go I had already decided that I would do the same routine thaat I had done at that contest in 7th grade.

I ran up and grabbed the bars begining to spin, in the end i did the routine flawlessly and even stuck the landing and could have sworn I even heard a little _Go Go Amu-chan_ in my head then smiled and walked over to the coach.

"that was very good" she said looking slightly impressed

"thanks"

"Ok since you finished you can go ahead and change then leave early for today, but dont forget to come back extra early for tomorows cooking test."

"k bye" i yelled already sprinting to the locker romm to chang and exited about tomorow

when I finished changing i sprinted out of that school as fast as possible hoping that no one would see me and i would escape with out the barash of were is your unifor questions as i ran i sortof forgot how huge this place is so i rested under a tree but when i heard a twig snap i ran for it and could almost have swarn a saw a streak of blue up ther

guess it was just my imagination oh well tomorow awaits

* * *

**Ya its done and i would like to once more thank my loving fans and tell them that on last updates question you were all right and wrong at the same time threal answer is...**

**A pound of butter... because it hurts more when you drop it on your foot**

**yay loving fans there are sooooooo many of you i nevr expected more than2 but because you are so awsom ill be gready and say that i want 5 review or no update got it good so now press the button**

**l**

**press**

**l**

**the**

**l**

**button**

**l**

**l**

**v  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**First of all thanks to all of these fantastic fans that are crazy enough to actually like my awful writing (yay you)**

xXKimmyChanXx Phantomhive Kuroi Stealthy Ninja bma925 MidnightWolfe-IceBlueMoonAngel

**Second Im soooo sorry for the later update**

**Third ****This Chapter Is Dedicated To ANGEL LILITH A Fantastic Author And Person Who Died At Too Young Of A Age please visit her page**

**

* * *

**

_Previously_

_guess it was just my imagination oh well tomorrow awaits..._

_Amu's POV_

_Beep Beep Beep Beep_

Damn alarm clock wont let me sleep or get any peace but wait haha i have a weapon against ah yes the snooze button. snooze button you are my new bestest friend.

"zzzzzz"

_Knock Knock_

How could that be the alarm my bestest friend just took care of it oh well il just pretend to sleep then it might stop

_Amu's Mom's Pov_

Why does my daughter even have a alarm if all she does with it is push snooze and then make me come and wake her up every day i mean seriously is it that hard to get your own as out of be

as i walk into the room i see the normal aka cloths on the ground curtains open computer on and of coarse a sleeping amu

god help this child

"Amu get up"

"zzzzz"

I know shes faking this time so just for my benefit I think a glass of water dumped on her head will 'wake her up' haha im so evil

ready aim fire

_Amu's pov_

"ahhhhhh why the heck did you do that" ew now im all wet (not that way pervs)

"to wake you up"

"I wasn't asleep though"

"Oh really you looked like you were asleep"

"Grr just leave so i can get ready for school"

"ok and honey by the way that makes it 2 rounds mom 0 rounds amu" have i ever mentioned that my mom is evil because she is honestly i think in a past life she was satin's wife and he had to kill her because he was worried that she would steel his job

ok maybe not that evil but you get the picture

_Normal Pov_

As amu runs around to get ready for school a certain blue haired guy is also getting ready for school but maybe a bit more calmly than the frantic pink haired chick

_Ikuto's POV_

God do I hate mornings the sun comes out and wakes me up with its damn brightness why cant it just always be night and let America just deal with the sun the whole time and not just while were supposed to be asleep

"Ikuto Breakfast"

"Not if Im not here to eat your awful cooking"

"aww ikuto that's mean you should be nicer to your father"

"and you should learn to cook"

"well if you don't like my cooking then go cook yourself something"

"ok"

"not in my kitchen"

"fine" and with that i left aruto tsukiyomi to eat his own damn burnt eggs eww even the thought of it disgusts me but you know he does have a some what good idea i could get food some where else ooh like the school kitchen they have the senior home ec class made tiyaki yesterday mm that sounds good to me.

_Amu's pov_ wow lots of different pov's

wow finally made and 10 minutes before school starts so i am technically early like they told me to be so yay here I go time for challenge-test-thingy two. Yay cooking that reminds me of sue...

"ow" damn while i was thinking of sue i ran into a door great amu ya that's really cool. at least there was no one around to see that.

I looked up and aperantly while i was on auto piolt i managed to wander my way to the office so ignoring the now throbbing spot on my head I went in a and walked over to the secretary

"ah ms Hinamori welcome back"

"thanks"

"well your cooking test will be in the senior home ec class room since no one else is using it today"

"k"

"here is a map with the path highlighted and when you get there you will find an instruction sheet on the teachers desk you will be graded at noon so you have until then to cook your food. good luck"

"bye" and with that i walked out and started walking. so the home ec room is the first door on the third floor i think i can do that all i have to do is find some stairs

and as if on que i fall flat on my face only to discover i have walked into the stairs

"well that was convenient" i mutter as i get up and start on the million stairs that it takes to get to the third floor

_time skip(half hour later)_

finally the home ec room

as i walk in i know im defiantly not at my old school any more i mean this kitchen is amazing there are two giant stoves a walk-in freezer and refrigerator three giant pantries a triple oven and a fire pit for grilling over

in the far back corner there was the teachers desk with my instructions on it

_Dear Ms Himamori,_

_Today you will be doing your cooking test you have free reign over the kitchen and can use anything in it that you want your tasks are to make a three coarse mean for one person you must have one traditional Japanese dish and the other two are up to you_

_Rules_

_1 you must be finished by noon_

_2 you cannot have outside help_

_3 you will be grade on taste and presentation._

_good luck_

K so what am I going to make

OOOh il make Fugu-sashi (Thinly sliced raw fugu. Served with ponzu dipping sauce (mixture of citrus juice and soy sauce)]. for the main meal with a wonton soup for an apitizer and chocolate cake for desert

ok so first I need a fugu fish (Fugu fish is a extremely poisonous puffer fish that is considered a Japanese delicacy and can only be prepared by someone with a special license) I looked through the fridge and freezer but couldn't find one then when I got to the back I found a sticky note.

_If you need any fresh meat or fish call down to the office and we will have it brought up to you_

ok I guess I'm calling the office

___time skip(cuz i don't fell like writing the convorsation)_

ok so while I wait for that I guess Il cook the soup and cake.

_time skip(again)_

ok so the cakes in the oven and the soups simmering so i guess i have nothing left to do other than wait for the fugu to get here thank god I dont have to cook that

god all this cooking reminds me of sue

_flashback_

_"Amu desu you can do it"_

_"thanks sue"_

_Mom and dad were going to a magazine convention for a week and I had to watch ami I was so nervouse because I had to compleatly take care of the house while they were gone wich meens cooking cleaning watching ami and a buch of other things_

_so here i am on the first night and I have no clue what to due because ami wants fugu and i dont have a license to make and realy dont want to acidentaly kill ami if i mess up_

_"onee-chan i want fugu"_

_"ami i cant make fugu"_

_"i want fugu"_

_"but I... fine how about this we have ramen tonight and tomorrow ill make you fugu"_

_"yay onee chans guna make me fugu toomowo"_

__time skip__

_"Amu how r u guna be able to make fugu desu"_

_"well i have to get a licence to cook it"_

_"ooo i have a idea desu"_

_"what sue"_

_"you can go down to the licence place tomorrow while ami's at school desu"_

_"ya but i don't know how to do anything with fugu to get the licence"_

_"I'll walk you through it desu"_

_"ok sue we'll do that"_

__next day__

_after i droped ami off at school me and sue went down to the licence place_

_"hello mam can i help you" the clerk asked looking a bit suspiciouse_

_"yes i would like to get a fugu license"_

_"you seem a bit young for that how old are you"_

_"I'm thirteen and i have a letter of parent concent"_

_"ok well go to the back room and do your best"_

_"thanks"_

_i go and walked back to the other room_

_"see amu this will be easy desu"_

__2hours later__

_"that was not easy sue"_

_"but you did it desu"_

_"ya i guess i did" after a hour and a half of sue yelling directions at me i finally managed to properly cut the fish so that there was no poison in it then i got my licence and they let me keep the food so ami could have it for dinner._

_"amu chan its time for me to go desu"_

_"but sue..."_

_"amu you were able to take care of ami just like a good mother and you just finished making one of the hardest dishes there is without any chara changing you are the perfect mom and there for don't need me but i will always be in your heart desu"_

_and with that sue went into her egg that then flew back into my heart._

Knock Knock

ooh yay the fugu is hear

_time skip_

finally finished with everything I have perfect won ton soup, Fugu-sashi, and chocolate cake

just then the judge comes in...

TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

**yay so fugu is real and so is every thing i said about it exept the part on how you get the licence cuz i just mate that up so i lov you all and i want 5 revies or no update got it**

**l**

**press**

**l**

**the**

**l**

**button**

**l**

**l**

**v**


	5. Chapter 5

**So hey people im so exited because I GOT 9 REVIEWS THE FIRST DAY so I decided 2 give you all a gift and update  
**

**1. thank you crazy reviewers and you know who you are but just in case... **AMUTOforever305 ...Jen567 ...MEH ,,,,,, 4everhere... nya,,,,,,, MidnightWolfe-IceBlueMoonAngel,,,,,,,, DeadlySilentAnimeLover...bma925...Stealthy Ninja

**2. Sorry that the grammar sucks but these are literally posted the second i finish them which for me is supposed to be sleep time so I'm sorry for my errors**

**3. I know its a bit boring right now but it will get better i promis**

**4. YOU ARE ALL COMPLETELY CRAZY**

**

* * *

**_pREVIOUSLY_

_just then the judge comes in..._

_judge's pov_

why was i dumb enough to do this i mean this is a rich braat school whitch either means burnt rice and california rolls or they have ther butlers bring them food thats 1000 times better than what they could ever have cooked in there dreams

yep im gunna walk in there see a slu sitting on a counter worrying about how she almost chiped a nail

_normal pov_

what the judge saw next was definatky something she never expected

she walks in and see's a young girl in regular non-revealing cloths, covered with flour and and putting the final frosting rose on a beautiful chocolate cake.

"oh hello you must be the judge, i'm amu hinamori"

"u hu"nsaid the judge who at the moment is in shock beyond all beleif

"are you ok you don;t look like your feeling to well"

"oh, yes i'm fine so what have you prepared for your test" the jidge finaly snaps out of shock

"wonton soup, Fugu-sashi, and chocolate cake"

"wow fugu, do you have a license"

"yes" amu shows the judge her license

"ok then i will taste everything here then rate you"

"do you need me to do anything else"

"no you can go in the bathroom down the hall to clean up tho"

"thank you" and with that amu left the room and headed down the hall to wash some of the flour off because to be honest she was getting pretty itchy

_20min later_

"well mrs hinamori i'm finished"

"how did i do"

"i'm sorry but i cant tell you that"

"aww ok then, thank you for trying some of my food"

"the pleasure was all mine, by the way the secretary in the office asked me to tell you that you are gooing to have to clean the kitchen then you can go home"

"ok thank you bye"

"good bbyr"

_amu'sov_

aww damn why do i have to clean this place, im mean i fi would have known that i wouldn't have made chocolate cake i mean this place is coated in flour cuz the bag kept falling off the counter

"grr i hate you world" amu thought out loud as she went to get a mop

_ikuto's pov_

ahh food i love food i can't wait to eat food

ikuto thought as he walked down the halway heading towrds the senior home ec class room

as ikuto apotches the door to the home ec room he suddenly hears a loud thump. now normally this wouldn't mean anything but he knew gor a fact that there was no home ec class todyay

so who is in the home ec room

and worse what if they ate my tyaki

no my poor food

and on those thoughts ikuto walks in only to find what appers to be a spottles room that has a table with enough food for two people an a pile of flour with some girl lying in it yep everthings norm...

wait back up a moment girl coverd in flour wtf

"are you ok" i say looking at the whit blob in front of me

"fine, now are you gunna help me up or stand there like a ass" ooh wow cool and spicy

"stand like an ass" i say while extending my hand to help flour girl up

"thanks...ass"

"welcome...flour head"

"want some food i made way too much"

"god i thought youu'd never ask imstarving" and with that me and flour head headed over to eat breakfest or i guess its lunch time now

flour head split up the food and i just stood there watching her i mean when you look past the flour shes actualy pretty she has pink full lips, decent sized boobs,honey eyes, and eather pink or pink striped hair

"here you go" she said handing me half of the food then starting to eat her own

"so whats your name" i said cuz this girl is curious to me

"why do you want to know"

"cuz i'm curious"

"you do know that curiosity killed the cat"

"ya well i have 9 lives so dont worry" she chuckles a bit

"fine but i still won't tell you" grr shes being persistant

"fine then lets play 20 questions"

"sure but only if we both ask each other 10"

"good with me"

_Amus pov_

this guy's frigen sexy and all he wants to do is eat and find out about me god this won't end wwell

"question 1did you make this food"

"ya why"

"cuz its reallly good" he said looking like a kid beging for candy

"ok my turn why did you come in here"

"I was hungry and was planing on stealing some of the tyaki that the cooking class made"

"oh"

"so questioin 2 what grade are you in"

"10th... what grade are you in"

"11th, you should get more creative questions instead of copying me"

"fine but only if you get better questions to"

"fine, question 3 would you rather have a rice cake or a big mac"

"big mac duh why did you ask"

"well you just eliminated half of our female student body and that did count as a question"

"grr fine your turn"

"question 4 how long have you gone to this school"

"this is my first year, oh i've got one whats your name"

"Ikuto tsukiyomi"

"wow weird name"

"hey don't dis my name any ways question 5 do you have a boyfriend"

"I used to but we recently split up, do you have a girlfriend"

"nope but i do have crazy fans who folow me around every where"

"god i know how it feels and it sucks"

"toaly, ok so question 6 have we met before"

"i don't think so" amu says suddenly remembering the flash of blue she saw in that tree earlyer "but i might hav seen you"

"oh" he said looking a little diapointed

"why do you seem diapointed"

"well i thought that maby if i had seen you before you would be easyer to find later"

"oh"

"question seven what color group are you in"

"i dont know they are running late on sending me my uniform" its not techniqly a lie " why would you want to find me later"

"beacuse you are interesting and not like other girls"

"question 8 and i call you"

"no"

"can i text you"

"no"

"can i at least IM you"

"fine my screen name is pinksecrets13"

"cool mine is midnightcross21"

"k you need to go now tho"

"aww why"

"we finished are food and i need to finish cleaning"

"fine and ill im you tomorow"

"k and ill use my last 3 questions later"

"k"

"bye ikuto"

"bye flour head" with that the absolute seexyest guy i've ever met left and also left me to spend another 2 hours cleaning up that bag of flour i spilt

* * *

**yay chapters over and i will admit thyat i stoll the big mac question from A CINDERALLA STORY but it was just so perfect that i had to use it so well ya so plees keep reading**

**5 reviews for the next chapter**

**P l M**

**U l Y**

**S l **

**H l **

**l**

**l**  
**BUTTON**

**l**

**l**

**v  
**


End file.
